


The Kiss

by Beardy



Series: SV Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, SVAD 2020, ScarletVision Appreciation Day, Sweet Vision (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: The all important first kiss and how it came to be. Can be read independently but does tie in to Distraction.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: SV Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Allythegreat1 for the prompt.

“I don’t want to hear about Stark or Steve or anybody else and what they want or what they need. What do _you_ want? For once, please Vision, stop being so freaking considerate.” Her tone dripped with exasperation.

A crimson flush travelled up her neck to her cheeks, her head tilting in an effort to meet his eyes which were currently focusing on his feet. She sighed, and approached him tentatively.

“It’s been 3 months since you found me. Breaking several international laws and the accords in the process. You have gone out of your way to follow me across the world, from county to country, sometimes for as little as 4 hours together. Why are you doing this?”

“I think you know.” He whispered, tentatively meeting her eyes.

“I need to hear it from you. I need to know that I am not seeing things which aren’t there.”

“You aren’t.” He raised his eyes to hers properly this time.

Her breath hitched at his words.

“What do _you_ want Vision?” She whispered.

He closed the distance between them, his eyes still hadn’t left hers since his admission. He reached a hand out to hers, and laced his fingers with hers. She broke their gaze to follow the movement of his lifting their joined hands to his mouth. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyelids fluttered shut as he touched his lips to her hands, feathering his lips across her fingers. She drew in a ragged breath and met his eyes once more. His eyes were soft and his lips twitched into an almost imperceptible smile. He bowed his head towards hers, closing any remaining distance between them and turning slightly at the last second to allow his lips to cover hers. Too quickly for her liking he pulled away, gently, lingering over her mouth, his eyes still closed. She licked her lips, her eyes focused on his lips as she cleared her throat.

“Good answer.”

She felt him laugh against her as she cupped his cheek to commence their second kiss.


End file.
